Mai (Ultra Kuzon)
Mai is a female main chatacter in Dragon Ball GY. She is Redick's cousin, Trunks’s granddaughter and Gotexs' girlfriend. About / Biography Mai is a New Z-Fighter along with Redick, Gotex, Blu and Violet. She has a love for fighting but also loves life. She was born to Trunks' second son, Joshi, and a unnamed mother around one year after Gotex was born. Mai and Redick met Gotex as toddlers. They soon attended school together and a relationship grew as they got older. Now in High School, she is 17 and Gotex is 18, and Redick is 19. Mai is also Gotex's girlfriend, and is one of his childhood girlfriends he met in elementary school. She and him dated and they grew to like each other and then Mai moved nearby where Gotex lives (Mount Paozu) by coincidence. She was one day attacked by a monster when she was 10, and Gotex came by and saved her, which caused her feelings for Gotex to grow into love. In High School, Mai and Gotex still date. She is soon revealed to be Redick's Cousin, but Gotex does not mind at all Attitude Mai is very much like her boyfriend Gotex; she is shy and also Badbutt. She is Loving and loves her family over anything. She loves nature, and if there is a Food Drive or something for the poor, she will join without hesitation. She cherishes life and everything in it. She also has a love of fighting due to her Saiyan heritage. She is like a female mixture of Cell Saga-era Gohan and Gotex (shy but Powerful). Appearence Mai is female as mentioned above, but has many traits that make her a Z-Fighter. She wears a Pink and Red Gi. She has black hair like Chi-Chi’s in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z or Pan’s in GT. She has blue eyes and a brown tail. Dragon Ball GY In Dragon Ball GY, she plays a large role. She fights alongside Redick and Gotex, though Redick keeps saying she is young and it is dangerous, Gotex welcomes her and treats her like any other fighter, much to Redick’s dislike. She is very powerful though, despite being female. She is about on par with Gotex, but is a little weaker due to Gotex being older and a Super Saiyan 2 (Later in GY). She is also a Super Saiyan, she was taught by Gotex, since her father does not like training and fighting, neither does her mother, so she secretly trains with Gotex. She never really achieves any forms after Super Saiyan, but could go Great Ape since she has a Tail. Transformations *Super Saiyan: She learns this from at a young age. She uses it in heavy training. Techniques *Ki Blast: Most basic form of Energy Wave. *Blast: Blast of Energy *Burning Attack: Her signature Attack, taught to her by her uncle, who was taught by Trunks. *Destructo Disk: Taught by Trunks. *Flaming Fire Blast: A large ball of thrown fire, causing a large explosion when hit. *Kamehameha: Rarely ever uses it. Taught to her by Gotex if she ever needs it. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Kuzey457 Category:Dragon Ball GY